User talk:DemonisAOH
Roleplay http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Role_Play_Wiki Bakugan Dimensions Tournament Hey! It's DarkusMaster, here to remind you about the tournament today. Go here, learn where to go, find your time zone for the time, and get ready to brawl! I hope to see you there! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 12:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Airzel!!! I´m in a "cage"!!! HI AIRZEL!!!!!!! I´m stuck in my house... downstairs!!! I´m guardin my dog´s that they would brake anything... Because my mom and dad are in a "partie". And they are there the hole night!!! And i´s hot here... well see you soon!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 22:24, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Dear Airzel... I was checking Steelearth´s blog for making his team... and do you now what i saw??? Hmmmmm.....???????? WHAT WAS IT ABOUT "Attribute United" THING!!!!!!!! Hmmmmmmmm?????????????? Are you trying to betray me? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm?????????? IS THIS A TRICK????????????? Hmmmmmmmmmmm?????????????? Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bye Airzel!!!!!! BACK TO EBAY!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 20:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIII AIRZELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Let´s be in my Conservation blog!!!!! It´s more easy. Hyena the skull cleaver. 13:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Featured user HEY!!! You are a featured user!! Good job!! Just look under community on that menu on the side of the wiki. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 02:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you know the search bar when you are looking for an article? Underneath it says like Bakugan Wiki, Bakugan Wiki Ideas and requests. Just look down the menu until you see community, put your moue on it and will say featured users,current events and community portal? Put your mouse on featured users and it will say the usernames of the 7 most people with the most edits. You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 16:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Tell me when the time comes... HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Airzel, when the episodes start again leave a message to my talkpage because i might be in the Spyro the Dragon wiki, okay??? See ya!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 17:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Airzel... i have been helping Spyro the dragon wiki. The place was kinda poor... If you want we can always do some weird stuff!!!!!!!! I´m open!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 18:13, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ...Okay Airzel!!!!! See you in there!!!!!!!! I´m going there now!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 18:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Dear Airzel... Airzel, i´m sorry that i wasn´t yesterday so much in here... because yesterday was HOT!!!!! There was no wind at all so my room was a sauna then, and my computer was HOTTER!!!!!!! I was afraid that it will EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!! And today one of my friends from school comes to visit me so i will be gone for a while, okay??? See ya, don´t wanna be ya!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver 09:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) FYI Strikeflier is a he! not a she! Heres some links!!!!!!!!!! Airzel, heres some links which will help you understand Spore more... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4TZIPjQ5ro, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IW3KFNaEmew&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyPDYnv7Es8&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOomnqeFntw&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XC88N2n9cgc&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcpkAEXR9ic&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hvm42mUrz5Q&feature=related, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57tEnOkOec0&feature=related. I hope all these will work... The Dark Master 21:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Airzel!!!!!!!!!!! Chek my blog please!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just check the blog... The Dark Master 19:27, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh Hi Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a kitten!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whatever... How ya doing??? The Dark Master 06:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Tasuki is not here... We can´t meet everyday you know? He lives a little further... How ya doing? Did those links help you understand spore more??? The Dark Master 13:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Sad... :(): The game would be fun... We would do bakugans there!!! Theres already too much pokemon Spore!!!!!!!!!!!! Would you want a a link to a video called "Angry German Kid plays spore."????????? It´s funny ;)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, wait few minutes!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ta-daaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! The Angry German kid plays spore!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uQfdkgDVDc. I hope this works... The Dark Master 13:35, July 14, 2010 (UTC) DANG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plan B!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go to youtube and write (angry german kid plays spore). it should be the first!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! The video is HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 13:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Muu? The Dark Master 13:52, July 14, 2010 (UTC) O...kay... Muu? The Dark Master 13:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Leave a message when your ready!!! The Dark Master 16:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well whatever!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 17:36, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay!!!! I´m going there right away!!!!! The Dark Master 17:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Oy, Airzel!!!!! Want to be my friend in here? Optional, no need to join!!!!! http://spyroroleplay1.wikia.com//wiki/Spyro_Role_Play_Wiki DELETING IS FUN, ISN'T IT ?!?!?!?! ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 21:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) YODA MUST! "Clueless not is the earth of steel." Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii A.O.H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think my sister wants you to rise me like you sorta did to her... And help me understand more about bakugan, because i don`t watch the show... I only know that my favorite bakugab is Apollonier... His my guardian bakugan and his nickname is "Polo"... The Light Master 00:04, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok, i listened to Lateralus and i couldn't get the Lyrics. If i like a song, it's not only because of the music, but also because of the Lyrics. I listened to Lateralus more than ten times and i still don't get it. When i first heard In The End back in 2001 i got everything from the first time. But still, nice instrumentals. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) And still, nice instrumentals. Probably beause some of them sounded like Carousel. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Humanity IS Pathetic. That's why Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians exist. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Processing the revival of the Audio Weapon System.]] 01:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) YESH HATRED it is what you LACK. omg rayne is awake O_O i am so surprised first, only if i can hurt you with a sewer gator XD. second, i know right. third, he wants you to call him Aome13 here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIIIIIIIII AIRZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!! We`re not practucally dead, but we now have only one computer on use and I´m in charge now!!! Tell me in which blog your`re in and i can came there too!!!!!!!! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????The Light Master 21:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) HI AGAIN AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice talking to you again! Except my sister wants make something new to the Spyro role play wikia, so I`m gonna let her in charge! But fear not Airzel! I`LL BE BACK!!!! Terminator style!!!!!!!!The Light Master 21:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Back AGAIN Airzol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Few!!! It was a long project!!!! Thought it would take forever!!!! I Think i`m going to make my own blog into my page!(But later course it`s already 2 o`clock in the morning here!)Be sure to visit there with your friends when i`ve edited it!!! It`s going to be some sorta "random" blog i guess... So tired... My sis "Doesn`t like" the new nickname which i gave her when arriving in this wikia. You know, "pup". But don`t be afraid to use it!It`s funny to use, so be it! Good night Airzol and everyone else there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Hello" from Hyena-pup tooThe Light Master 23:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wrote your name accidently wrong!!!!! Airzel... NOT Airzol... SOOOOOORRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! PLEASE DON`T EAT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Light Master 23:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you Mister Airzol! I`ll never write your name wrong again! The Light Master 07:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ^ Spelled wrong----Created by anger.......with a touch of cheese..... 07:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ewwww thats sick because then you'd be eating people's s*** because its a "sewer" gator so yea that would make you one sick sonovab****. and to people who have the time to review this (Abce2) I CENSORED MYSELFso everythings ok don't delete me for making sure the little kiddies on this site dont see the actual words because i beliieve the kids are our future.......wait technikly(sp) i am a kid.....FORGIVE ME LORD I HAVE SINNED XD no....maybe a little.....OK FINE YOU BROKE ME YES IM HIGH xd oh how ya like my new signature? i can be nice but dont get on my bad side just ask airzel he knows why XD (talk) 13:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) rayne said call him i can be nice but dont get on my bad side just ask airzel he knows why XD (talk) 13:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had a day off and so did the sleeping-pup-upstairs. Ask her today if she is coming to the RPW course she is so excited about Spore... Even we`re not getting it lately...! AAAAAAAAAAAGH! my blog has lots of text in it! Thanks for visiting there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Light Master 08:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) OH...! NOW she is awake! morning for the sleepy-head-pup!!!!! The Light Master 08:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Dear Airzel... HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!! I´m having a day off today like ysterday, but i might come back later... Well have fun with my sis... she is one crazy dude... she doesn´t even know whats a combat pack so good luck teaching her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you need me sent a message to my sis so she will tell me if somebody needs me, understood? GOOD!!!!!!!!!!! BLAST OFF!!!!!!!!!!! The Dark Master 09:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) From Aome13 to Airzel!!!!!!!! Hi Airzel!! need mocca? are you a coffee addic???? well i`m a fuit-juice and coke addic... Are you going/in my blog now??? I´m coming there too... The Light Master 17:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!!!!!! My blog has already over 400 comments in it!!!!!!!!!!!!! how did this happen!!!!!!!???????????????? Anyway... should i make a new one? The Light Master 10:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) From Briana: Name:Briana (i hope last names aren't needed) (Note from sarah:NO THERE NOT XD)(note from briana:dont add these banter parenthases to my page please)(not from sarah:XD) Age:13 1/2 Description: Blonde Hair, Hazel colored eyes, Race:Neathian Back Story: moved to new vestroia to help the bakugans with her Subterra Linehalt. and temporarily lived on new vestroia until it was attacked by gundalia. she fled the planet and went straight to her home planet of Neathia to search for her cousin, Sarah, and her cousins boyfriend, Rayne.she has contacted them both and is now on the planet going to the castle. she liked Rayne before sarah "stole him" she always jokes saying YOU STOLE MY MAN Gaurdian Bakugan: Subterra Linehalt (MAIN) Subterra Ingram Subterra Lumagrowl Subterra Hawktor Personality:tries to find the best in everything. can be a bit mean depending on her mood. Hi HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How going? Kento who is little poor at English. HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m okay except i almost got in BD but Spinmasters security is so tight that i can´t register in... i got this far... http://www.bakugandimensions.com/app/website/register/step1 but still i cannot register... me sad now... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 15:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) So after all, you planned it. Good. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And yet i got crazy. Somehow. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I allready did. I'm drinking tea and listening to Chaykovski. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 17:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) And stop speculating. Please. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''InterGalactic Planetary. Planetary InterGalactic.]] 18:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) At least i edit articles and get images. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) thanks for defending me I'm for everyone and against whoever hates someone. I ended this, and you will not shatter me again. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 18:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I have said it before. I am willing to DIE for Lady Sarah, and you are her new friend. I can't believe it took me getting blocked though. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'ATTACK,]] THEY HAVE MY STRIKEFLIER! 21:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm a new user, and I'd like to join your roleplay, plz....any spots open? sure new kid. I am currently blocked by myself, so you will have to talk to me here. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'''It seems that you are having trouble]] with these changes. 21:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Name: Jade Newmoon Attribute: Darkus Race: Neathian Age: 17 Title: Guitarist Dudette Hair: Yellow Eyes: Pink Guardian: Alpha Hydranoid Other Bakugan: Darkus Vernclaw, Darkus Volt Elezoid Alignment: Villainess That's the information... So you started watching YuGiOh! Abridged? WELCOME TO THE CLUB!!!! You're third here. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 02:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey there Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m gonna have a day off today so i´m not here but my sister might be here, but i don´t know... I might come here sooner or later, okay??? And are you gonna ever delete these messages??? Like i do... propably not... See ya, AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:41, July 25, 2010 (UTC) HI AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I`ve had a lot of days off lately! Tomb Raider is awsome. Specially when you know a cool cheat code to it... I`m finally getting my own computer in these times, since i`m moving far-away from my home to study... The Light Master 09:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) strike flier will eat my lumino dragonoid!!! your strike flier is evil Dang it! You Rick Rolled me. That wasn't suppost to happen. The Plot Twist is ruined. Oh well. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 00:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I rick rolled Abce2. I made a new banner check it out!!! AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 00:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture 150.png You think it's cool thanks!!!!!!!!! Well I said, OMG BAKUGAN EPISODE 10!!!!!!!!!! Then gave him this link, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHg5SJYRHA0 to this 80's star singing a corny song. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 00:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :...you do realize I never clicked that? >_> That's for confirming my idea, as I saw your previous discussion on Rick Rolling. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 14:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) are you dating mad brawler25? he says you are but i don't belive him, are you? :There both male, aren't they...? e_o. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :WAIT.. I THOUGHT AIRZEL WAS A GIRL ABYSS SAID AIRZEL AND HYENA12 ARE SISTERS IM SO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~MAD BRAWLER25 KOLE THE INSANE GUNDALIAN!! 17:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply: You did put it back. But, I didn't know you were told to put it back. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. ............. Hey Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!! If we are going to make a episode today, i might can´t be on it... because i have to do some stuff in Spyro Role Play wiki... with Aome... understood? OK!!!!!!!!!!!!! If your going to make an episode today and i don´t make in it say that "Meia" is in a small vacation in the beach!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIII AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? Yesterday here was a huge thunderstorm... and my computer acted like CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Airzel!!!!!!!!!!! Next time when you want to see me, leave a message to my talk page so i know you want to meet me... Okay? GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 14:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw you on BD Hey, its me, BrolyXMasterz, see ya! Digimaster1 (talk) 16:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 i want some one to see my wiki... hey i have this wiki called bakugan unreleased wiki,and i was wonderin if you wanted to try it for a few.First, http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GaiaDrago/Check_out_my_new_wiki!. And then you have to read this link.The homepage for it was messed up and called bakugan gundalian invaders wiki.My wiki is about unreleased bakugan. enjoy it if ya try! im gonna show you the EVIL lumino drago! (talk) 12:45, July 30, 2010 (UTC) woops forgot to say something on last page! the link is,http://bakuganunreleased.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_gundalian_invaders_Wiki. twinstar keeps messing up my talk pages!!! AND IM SICK OF IT!!! he wont stop ruining my talk messages.He even ruined bendo's! Sigh. could you get him to stop?! twinstar needs to mind his own beeswax. Greetings Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today i might not be here because i got this feeling last night that i MUST play Crash of the Titans... Weird... the game isn´t even as good as it´s second version... but i want to see my SHELLEFANTIINA!!!!!!!!!! (Actually just Shellefant...) and i want to see Battlers too and drink "Battler milk"... Just kidding about the milk thingy... See you old buddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 09:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool Beans yo Airzel the blog is up. I'm sick of this reused plot. AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 15:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Reply Is it Bakugan news? Is it about a new Wikia feature? Is it saying that you're taking a trip and won't be on? If it matches one of these three categories, then yes.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:24, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Not in your case, sorry. When SpinMaster told us to stop posting pics of unreleased Bakugan, that was a Wikia-wide issue.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 15:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Jealous Much? You're just jealous of the power of me and my bond with my Crimson Phoenix. Digimaster1 (talk) 20:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 I call myself Broly X Masterz for a reason... Harsh much? Dude, chill. BXM, out Not to make who mad? May I join the Roleplay? My friend told me about it, and it seems pretty fun. Name: Ken Title: Terra Leader Occupation: Brawler Gender: Male Race: Gundalian Age: 16 Hair: Yellow Eyes: Blue Attribute: Subterra, Pyrus Guardian Bakugan: Subterra Hawktor Aerial of Subterra (talk) 20:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Don't you hate how users make like 40 edits then leave? AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Ahhhhh]] MS...... :) 01:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) LAWLZ!!!!!!!!!!!! AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 02:05, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning Airzel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D GOOD MORNING AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!! (Shakes Airzel...) How ya doing? Remember leave me a message after your "mission" that i gave you!!!!!!!!!!!! See you soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 10:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Is my account ready? Just asking... HUGS!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 14:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) TOMORROW!!!!!!!!! Why? I was waiting for you this HOLE MORNING to help me out... and you say TOMORROW???????????????????????????? This is monday!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you have a good explanation for this... All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 14:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? Let me check... I don´t actually look what day it´s always so wait... All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 14:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait!!!!!!!!!! It is sunday... SORRY AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 14:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) O...kay... TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 14:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Airzel... i´m gonna have the rest of the day off... SEE YA!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 15:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW`YA DOING!!!!!!!! I`m doing well! Heard your helping my sis, And i want to thank you for that!!!! The Light Master 14:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) something funny. I haven't seen Aome13 lately is she around? AΩ''Ahhhhh'' MS...... :) 14:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIII AIRZEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW-YA--DOING-????????????? All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 08:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Airzel!!!!!!!!! Are you awake? I need you!!!!!!!! For this: HUUUUGGGGSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! I will be waiting for your message about the BD stuff, i´m so excited!!!!!!!!!! My trust is really hard to get... BUT YOU GOT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 11:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I want Hyena12!!!!!!!!!! It makes me feel... well you know!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 12:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) call me now sarah is awake and on BD -Rayne